Between Teacher and Student
by MiChiKo165
Summary: Asakura found out 'something' about Negi and Asuna in their room. NegixAsuna. Read & Review!


Yay! This is my second fiction! Enjoy minna-san!

Disclaimer : All characters in Negima! are Ken Akamatsu's, and not mine. Even I want Negi so badly.. Haha!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey! Just to introduce myself to you guys, my name is Asakura Kazami. You could say that I'm a paparazzi in Mahora Gakuen! I love to collect interesting news in this school, especially news from my class, 3-A. I bet you guys already knew that Negi-sensei is a magician right?

Well, enough for my introduction! Right now, I'm walking toward my room. When I passed Asuna, Konoka, and Negi's Room I heard something strange! It was kinda like the sound of...Moaning? Let me see, Negi-sensei and Asuna, teacher and student…Whoaa! This is going to make interesting, super ultra big news! Besides, I'm kinda curious too…Holding my portable tape recorder, I put my ear on the door. I heard the sounds again.

"Ngghh!! Negi baka! It's not like that!" Well, I bet everyone knew this was Asuna's voice. And then I heard Negi sensei's voice.

"Sumimasen Asuna-san! But I'm trying harder!" He's trying harder for what!?

"No buts! Do it correctly!" I felt my face; it was red and hot. I wondered what they did behind this door! A moment later I heard footsteps behind me. I was ready to run as fast as I can. But it was too late and I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned around, and I saw Iinchou.

"Mouu Iinchou! You scared me!" I protested to her. But it seemed like she didn't care at all.

"Asakura-san, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you're going to peek into Negi-sensei's room!? I am Yukihiro Ayaka NOT—" I cut her off before everything got complicated.

"Chigau yo, Iinchou! You've got to help me!" I told her.

"What?" She looked puzzled.

"Here, put your ear here." I commanded her.

She looked surprised. "You can't Asakura-san. That's eavesdropping!"

"Shh…Shut up and listen to what I found!"

Iinchou put her ear on the door and tried to hear the conversation going on between Asuna and Negi-sensei.

"Negi!! How many times I have to told you!? You have to put it in HERE. Not THERE! Let me show you!" We heard Asuna's shouting and panting.

"Eh-eh .. wait Asuna-san! Let me do it by myself! Ahh Asuna-san don't! Let me do it by

_myself, _Asuna-san! I'm your teacher after all!"

Iinchou face flushed red, after that turned pale. "Wha- what is the meaning of **_THIS_**!?"

I shook my head and said, "Dunno Iinchou. That's why I'm eavesdropping!"

A minute later, Konoka and Setsuna came and saw us in susicipicious eyes.

"Ara, Asakura-san? Iinchou? Why are you in front of my room?" Konoka raised her eyebrows.

"It's not what you think, Konoka-san, Setsuna-san!" Iinchou tried to explain everything to Konoka and Setsuna.

"Yeah yeah... This is going to be an interesting news report! Come and try to catch what they're saying, Konoka, Setsuna." I told them.

And so they did. They put their ears on the door and heard something…

"Yes! Yes! Like that! Faster! Oh C'mon! Be faster!" Asuna's voice again.

"Umm... Like this?" This time Negi-sensei's.

"YEAH! Like that! Oh my God! Finally!! H…I knew you could do it, Negi," came Asuna's voice.

_**WHAT IS THAT!?**_ This is the Girl's Dorm! And you dare to do 'THAT' in your own room with your homeroom teacher!? I couldn't hold myself anymore! I took out my camera and got ready to

**SHOOT** them in _**THAT**_ pose.

"Wait Asakura-san! You can't!"

I ignored Iinchou's words and without hesitation, I open the door and shouted, "GOTCHA!!" I found Negi-sensei and Asuna and blinked.

"What?" Asuna looked surprise, and so did Negi-sensei. I blinked once again.

"What happened Asakura-san?" This time Negi-sensei spoke.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked them, confused.

"Umm... You see, we're playing a game..." Negi-sensei scratched his head with his trademark smile.

"Game?" This time Iinchou turned to ask. Konoka started to giggle, and Setsuna tried to hide her blush.

"Yeah! Negi wanted to finish this game badly. He was curious, so he asked me to help him, since I already finished this game twice," Asuna explained, and Negi-sensei laughed.

I couldn't say a word, and I was ready to run away as I felt Iinchou's glare.

"So, Asakura-san. What happened? Did you need something?" Negi-sensei asked me innocently.

"Uh...Betsuni. Nendemonai.." I answered him and then dashed off, leaving Iinchou shouting after me, and I didn't care at all.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it?

Oh yeah, and thanks for momoxtoshiro and her sister for being my beta! I couldn't make it without you guys.

Review please


End file.
